


Thursday Night

by achievementboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementboyfriends/pseuds/achievementboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day’s work, Michael needs Gavin’s help to relax. Shared bath/hair washing fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just some gratuitous fluff written at 2:30 am. Enjoy :)

It was already a stressful day at work for Michael when he got assigned three more videos to edit by the end of the week. He’d just moved into a new apartment two weeks before and had yet to actually get settled down and wanted nothing more than to go straight home and curl up in a ball and sleep. On top of that, it was a Rage Quit day and he’d exhausted about 200% more energy than he wanted to. Sighing and nodding his head at Geoff when his boss asked him if he was okay to take on the editing, he turned back to his computer to get to work. 

It wasn't twenty minutes later that Gavin came stumbling in after filming the podcast, plopping down in his desk chair and spinning around to face Michael.

“What’s the long face for, little boy?” He playfully asked, but Michael just frowned harder, not even giving Gavin a passing glance. He knew that Gavin wouldn’t give up that easily and it would have saved him trouble to just acknowledge the other man, but he just didn’t have the energy. 

“Alrighty then!” Michael watched as Gavin turned back to face his own computer and boot it up, getting ready to probably do his own editing work from earlier in the week. 

Once everyone was back to work following Gavin’s loud entrance, Michael felt the soft fingers of his colleague on his knee, squeezing gently. His eyes flickered to the right and locked with Gavin’s, a small shadow of a smile coming over his face even though he didn’t feel like it. He knew there was nothing else he could do to acknowledge the action without alerting the rest of the guys other than to drop his own hand down to curl around Gavin’s, exhaling deep before letting go and getting back to work. Michael watched from the corner of his eye as Gavin did the same, an even bigger grin on his face than before.

This thing with Gavin was still relatively new to both of them. Just a few weeks before had been their first encounter together outside of their friendship. They’d kissed after one of the company parties, both a little tipsy but not enough to not know what they were doing. It was a long time coming, Michael thought, and he’d said as much in the morning when they’d both sobered up enough to be completely in their right minds. Gavin had agreed, and a relationship began. 

Now, the little things like Gavin’s hand on his knee or their secret shared smiles or their fingers brushing against each other as they walked to the kitchen or parking lot or anywhere else in the office, they all were special and perfect and made Michael a lot happier than he’d been in a while. Still, that didn’t completely erase the fact that he was probably going to be in the office that night much longer than the rest of the Achievement Hunter guys. With that frustrating thought, he settled back into editing, knowing that the faster he got it done, the faster he’d be out of here.

Michael was expecting Gavin to leave with the rest of the guys when the clock finally hit five. Everyone else had finished their work and were ready to go home, it was only Michael still sat at his desk, diligently working on editing the Let’s Play for Friday. It was the last thing he had to do before going home, so he didn’t anticipate being in the office for much longer. As long as he could focus, he would be able to get this done in a snap and he’d be home faster than he could blink.

That was, until the room was empty except for him and Gavin, and Gavin got the brilliant idea to spin towards him and practically rip Michael’s right hand off the mouse.

“Gav, what the fuck---” his sentence was cut off as Gavin clumsily straddled Michael’s lap, his bright eyes filled with excitement.

“Kiss me, Michael.”

Gavin’s long fingers were tangling in Michael’s curls, twisting them round tight before letting them go again. Their eyes were locked and Gavin’s lips looked so soft and inviting that regardless of his bad mood, Michael couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and kissed Gavin, their lips smoothly fitting together and their noses bumping in an all familiar way. 

As simple as the kiss was and as short as it lasted, it still managed to take Michael’s breath away. He genuinely smiled up at his friend, arms wrapping around Gavin’s waist.

“You’re really cheeky today, Gavvers, aren’t you?”

Gavin simply smirked and leaned down to capture Michael’s lips in another kiss, the tight grip on his hair loosening as Gavin’s fingers gently ran down his cheeks, touching Michael everywhere, overwhelming him. 

“Let me come home with you.” Gavin finally said after their lips parted and their kiss ended, Michael’s thumbs still rubbing gentle circles across the exposed skin of Gavin’s waist. “I’ll finish editing that for you tomorrow, it’ll be no big deal.”

Michael knew he shouldn’t, knew that he should stay at work and finish up so there would be nothing to worry about in the morning, but the way Gavin’s eyes were flashing in the light trickling in from the setting sun made Michael throw all of that caution to the wind and smirk.

“Alright, Gavin, but if Geoff starts giving me any shit, you’re entirely to blame.”

Gavin smirked right back and stood, helping Michael to his feet as well.

“I can handle Geoff, Michael, don’t you worry.”

Before Michael could reply back that he wasn’t worried in the slightest, Gavin was pulling him out of the Achievement Hunter doors and out into the world.

~

Laying down in his bed and forgetting about the world while he shared kisses, licks, breaths with Gavin was exactly the thing to wind him down after a long day of tedious work. It was as if the man knew exactly what to do to bring Michael back down from his tense attitude and he executed that perfectly through every press of his lips against Michael’s, every tug on his curls, every heavy breath panted against his freckled cheeks.

Gavin was laid atop Michael, both clothed only in their boxers against the stifling Austin heat even after the sun had set. They came like that, untouched, their tongues wrapped around each other in a seemingly endless battle. It was hot, it was messy, but most of all it was the perfect wind down Michael had needed. 

“Let’s take a bath.”

Michael couldn’t remember who had suggested the idea but the moment he was sat in the same small tub as an equally naked Gavin, he couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“This is ridiculous, I can’t even stretch my legs out all the way without kicking you in the balls!”

“I’d like my bollocks in one place if you don’t mind, Michael,” Gavin had replied, a wide grin on his face as he got up to his knees, warm water sloshing over the lip of the tub. “Here, let me...sit behind you or somethin’? Then we could both stretch out, yeah?”

And that was how Michael ended up with his back to Gavin’s chest, his head rested against Gavin’s shoulder as they relaxed, Gavin’s fingers slowly tracing up and down Michael’s forearms underneath the water. 

“You want me to wash your hair?”

Michael nodded, pushing up a bit to give Gavin more room. He loved Gavin’s fingers in his curls usually but it was ten times better to let someone else take care of him, those same fingers scrubbing delicious smelling shampoo into his locks. It was calming and methodical, the way Gavin’s fingerpads massaged his scalp as his lips kissed a trail down the back of Michael’s neck.

“God, you’re perfect.” Michael groaned, rolling his neck and humming low in his throat as his muscles relaxed. Gavin maneuvered Michael’s head back against his shoulder, reaching for a cup resting on the side of the tub and using it to gently rinse away the soap from Michael’s hair.

It was quiet, and calm, and everything Michael didn’t know he needed on such a random Thursday night. As Gavin carefully washed away the shampoo from his curls, Michael couldn’t help but think that he just might be in love with his best friend. 

Turning slightly to face Gavin, a shy smile dimpling his cheeks, Michael reached out to run his fingers through Gavin’s own hair.

“My turn?”

As they resettled with Gavin now sitting in his lap, Michael’s hands now carefully stroking through Gavin’s messy locks, he couldn’t help but hope that every other night would be just like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can find me at my tumblr where I talk about new ideas, whine about how perfect Michael and Gavin are, and post random little clips of whatever I'm working on at the moment! I love new followers and friends, especially since I'm new to fandom! ^.^
> 
> http://achievementboyfriends.tumblr.com/


End file.
